Mianhe, Yeobo
by MikiNishimura12
Summary: (BIG BANG FIC) Jiyong catches Choi Seunghyun cheating and does something drastic.


Jiyong POV

You stand there in the club, looking every bit like the Greek god that you are. You catch my eyes and smile. I smile back and start to walk over, but half-way there a beautiful lady in a tight pink dress walks up and hugs you. You go in for a kiss and you get it, but it's not one of those friendly 'Oh hi, how have you been' kisses. No this is the kiss that you reserve for lovers. One that belongs solely to me. I should've known this was going to happen. I've seen this happen to every one of my friends, but I never imagined that you would do this to me. I knew you were a player, but you said you loved me, and like a fool, I believed you. You are Choi Seunghyun and you always get whatever you want, no matter the cost. My heart breaks. I slowly back away, hoping you won't see me. Tears fall from my eyes, staining the floor. Once I get out of sight, I run and never look back. I'm almost at my apartment when my phone buzzes.

From: Seunghyun 3  
To: Jiyong  
Received at 10:42 pm  
Baby, where are you?

To: Liar  
From: Jiyong  
Sent at 10:57 pm  
I can't come tonight. I've caught a cold. Have fun without me.

From: Cheater  
To: Jiyong  
Received at 10:58 pm  
Do you want me to come over and take care of you? This isn't really that important.

To: Jerk  
From: Jiyong  
Sent at 11:30 pm  
No. I don't want you to get sick. Have fun.

From: Dick Face  
To: Jiyong  
Received at 11:31 pm  
Get well soon, yeobo ^_^

To: Asshole  
From: Jiyong  
Sent at 11:56 pm  
I'm going to take a nap. Bye.

From: Person I Have Never Loved  
To: Jiyong  
Received at 11:57 pm  
Sleep tight baby. See you in a couple hours. Bye

No. No, I don't believe you will. I'll be gone before you even get close to here. I'll be long gone.

I walk into the bathroom and pull out the bottle of pills.

'I look like a girl.' A pill enters my mouth.  
'I'm a loser.' Another pill disappears.  
'I'm ugly.'

Pill after pill goes down my throat until the bottle is empty, each pill accompanied with the cold truth. The last thing I see is the bathroom sink as I fall towards the ground.

To whoever is reading this:  
first and foremost, goodbye. It's been nice and I'll miss you all (with a few exceptions).  
Hyung, you are an utter sifnrosfydbj. There is no word to how much I hate you. Because, how could you do that? How could you cheat on me with that woman? You must of been pretending this whole time and that's what hurts the most. What about all the times you said you loved me when we were cuddling after we had sex? Were you pretending then? What about on our first date? Were you pretending from the beginning, planning to play with my feelings, laughing behind closed doors about how much of a loser I was? I am sorry, but that is how I am and I can't change that. It doesn't matter anyway. You won't have to pretend any longer. I wish you luck with your new girlfriend and hope she was worth losing me for. Goodbye.

*Two Years Later*

Seunghyun POV  
Why? Why did you do that? I was the one who found you, passed out on the bathroom floor. I initially thought maybe you fell asleep on the floor, so I reached out to pick you up and put you into our bed, but the moment I touched your skin, I was instantly filled with dread. You were ice cold and it was only then that I noticed that you weren't breathing. That image will forever be burned into my brain.  
Tears slide down my cheek and drop onto the snow, the only witnesses to my dispair. I place the white roses on your grave and just as I am always doing every moment since I found you on the bathroom floor, I wish for your forgiveness. I am sorry that I gave you a reason to not trust me. I am sorry that you thought I would cheat on me. Why couldn't you believe that I sincerely loved you? Was it because of my reputation as a player? No, it was I who was not worth your tears. I am the one to blame, even though I did nothing wrong. Contrary to your belief, Jigaya, I loved you more than I have ever loved anything. I valued you over everything, even myself. Every second I spend wishing it was me, and not you, who died. There is something I have to say to you, my love, before I leave.

...  
'...that woman...the one you saw me with-'

My voice is cut off by my sobbs, echoing against the white background, the only sound to my ears.

'...She was my sister...'

The single crunch of my steps against the snow is like a reminder to me. Of how much I've lost, and how much I'll never be able to get back, no matter how much I try, because once death gains a hold on something, it never lets go. I turn my head and look back at you, wishing I could take back those moments I regretted. If only I had come home sooner, or if only I came home immediately when I heard you were sick, just like a proper boyfriend would have done. I shake my head, clearing any bad thoughs and wave a goodbye. Until next week, my love.

* * *

A/N: God, that was hard to write. I really hate stories like this just because I am a strong believer in happy endings and I would die if I found out GD or Top was really dead...Yeah, I'm just like that. I feel like the whole story is too predictable though...I suck at writing :( I actually wrote most of this on a car ride to New York. I was going to visit my grandmother who had just got out from surgery to remove a cancerous lump in her neck so please, if you could spare a second and send good thoughts, I'd be forever grateful. As always, thank you for reading my story and hope you liked it. Anywho, this was just a random one-shot gtop story that I wrote while listening to Bad Boy and Blue. Hope you enjoy.

-Miki 3


End file.
